


They Be Fucking

by Yoshi1123



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Oral Sex, Riven can have a little sex, as a treat, idk how to tag properly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshi1123/pseuds/Yoshi1123
Summary: Riven has a huge list of things to do today, but first and foremost was dealing with that broken A/C unit. The K/DA group was generous letting her live with them while she got back on her feet, so this was the least she could do to repay them.Unfortunately, someone felt like they needed to interrupt her busy schedule.
Relationships: Riven/Evelynn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	They Be Fucking

**Author's Note:**

> Ay waddup, it's me again, coming back at you with another hastily written fic. Hopefully yall enjoy it. Feel free to tell me how you feel about it in the comments. Any mean comments will make me cry so if that's your goal then good luck. 
> 
> Also, the title was suggested by my bro @hare_enciel on twitter. Give her a follow for funny Sivir memes.

She just came in here to find a wrench to fix that piece of shit A/C unit again. It had been a scorching summer these past few weeks and her minimal mechanical skills were the only thing keeping the girls from sweating to death. When she turned around and saw the other woman standing in the doorway, her glasses hiding her eyes and making her face an emotionless mask, and her lashers poised for an attack, Riven knew she was fucked. 

She had felt it coming for a while to be honest. She had seen the very shadows that clung to the corners of the room shift, as if watching and beckoning her closer. She couldn't seem to escape the smell of that woman's perfume. It was something expensive and luxurious. Something that promised you everything, yet nothing at the same time. It was infuriating and addicting, and Riven had no idea how that woman managed to remain so posh in this overwhelming heat. 

As Riven stared into those familiar pink sunglasses, she suddenly became acutely aware of her own state of dress. The garage was warm and stuffy and she felt the cool sweat running down from the back of her neck with her sloppy ponytail. It slid down between her shoulder blades and under the loose old crop top she wore and the tight black sports bra that could be seen underneath. Making its way down her lower back, the sweat drop made it to its final destination, being absorbed by the exposed waistband of her boxer briefs that were clearly visible since she had decided to let the top half of her denim overalls hang free. She shifted her weight to one leg, suddenly realizing just how achey, tired, and hot she felt, and wishing she could take a nice, cold shower. Evelynn had other plans though, that was something Riven was sure of.

The Siren said nothing as she slowly began closing the distance between them. The only thing lighting the room was the soft afternoon light streaming in through the garage door windows. The shadows were dancing again, reaching out and curling around the pop star. Riven felt her skin burst out in goosebumps, but she refused to look away from Evelynn. She took a more defensive stance, feeling a wave of nostalgia from the feeling of being back into a corner with the weight of cold metal in her hand. The other woman paused for a moment after seeing the subtle shift in Riven's weight, and the shadows seemed to recede a bit. She cocked her head and assumed a stance of her own, one less threatening, and spoke. 

"You know, I wasn't so sure about you when dear Akali dragged you into this house," Evelynn said, her voice smooth and sweet like honey, "I must admit though, my opinion on you has changed. I think I might just have to get to know you a little more…personally." 

That last sentence was punctuated with a sultry smirk. Evelynn took another step, entering Riven's personal space and well within range of the wrench she held. She didn't swing it though, and Evelynn reached out with her hand, gently cupping Riven's chin and tilting her head back to look up at her. Evelynn was only a few inches taller, but it seemed like so much more when they were this close. Evelynn leaned in, bringing their mouths closer together, but was cut short by Riven. 

"Wait," she whispered, her breath barely forming the words through her parted lips. 

Evelynn pulled back, and a subtle downward tug at her lips showed her disappointment. 

Riven had been living with them for a few months now, and while she was pretty introverted, keeping to herself when possible, she had grown closer to them all. They played games, told stories, shared laughs, and became good friends despite her stoic attitude. Riven and Evelynn may not be the most open with their feelings, keeping their cards close to their chests, but she felt like there was a connection. Right now, though, it felt off. She blindly reached behind her, trying to set the wrench on the bench she knew was there somewhere. When she let go of it, it slid off the bench anyway, clattering to the floor. Riven cringed at the sound, but Evelynn was more preoccupied with watching her hand as it reached towards Evelynn's face. Evelynn didn't move a muscle as Riven gently grabbed the frame of the glasses resting on her face. The spectacles were slowly removed and her golden irises surrounded by impeccable eye shadow were revealed. Riven folded them closed in one hand and leaned forward toward Evelynn, lightly placing her other hand on Evelynn's waist. Vibrant red eyes stared into deep golden ones, and they stood like that for a few moments, trying to convey and understand each other's thoughts. Evelynn smiled again, softer this time, and leaned in again. This time, Riven didn't stop her. 

Her lips were soft but firm, molding to Riven's and drawing a small sigh from her. She could smell that fucking perfume even more intensely, but being this close revealed something else underneath. It was something raw and human, which surprised her considering the weird shit that happened daily that made Riven doubt Evelynn's mortality. At this moment though it was simply intoxicating and Riven needed more. That's why she moaned in pleasure as Evelynn deepened the kiss, gently biting Riven's lip before pushing her tongue into her mouth. 

Evelynn's hands did not stay idle. They splayed out against Riven's exposed abdomen, appreciating the thick muscles underneath but creeping upwards to shimmy into her crop top. She played with the fabric of Riven's sports bra before exploring the flesh it hid. Evelynn cupped and squeezed Riven's breasts, wasting no more time claiming what she had come here for. Her hands were strangely cold which was a relief to Riven's burning skin. Well manicured nails lightly scraped against her flesh and Riven was glad those deadly looking claws the Siren liked to wear weren't present. Evelynn smirked into the kiss as Riven let out another moan, caused by Evelynn's mischievous little fingers lightly pinching her nipples, which were hard from arousal. Having her nipples teased sent a jolt of excitement up and down her spine, sending her brain into sensory overload. 

Evelynn broke the kiss, dragging her intense stare down Riven's body, taking in the sight of her now exposed breasts, her shirt and bra having been pushed up out of the way. She licked her lips slowly, very much looking like she might actually start eating Riven alive. Riven herself was watching her through half lidded eyes, catching her breath. Before she could take stock of the situation though, Evelynn made her next move. Riven suddenly felt those lashers wrap around her thighs, lifting her up a few inches off the ground. Her hands shot out, wrapping around Evelynn's neck to maintain balance. The lashers cupped her ass and squeezed her thighs, inadvertently putting pressure on her crotch and rubbing it firmly as the lashers adjusted to the new weight. It was exactly what Riven wanted, but she schooled her face into a disapproving glare. 

"You could have warned me." 

Evelynn chuckled, something deep and taunting. 

"Now where's the fun in that, darling?" 

Not waiting for a response, Evelynn guided them backwards, only stopping when Riven could feel the wooden work bench against the back of her thighs. In any other house she might be concerned about fucking on a garage bench, but she knew Evelynn took meticulous care of her work station. It was clean and smooth, with no tools left out on it haphazardly. Evelynn was a firm believer in keeping her tools and station tidy to ensure proper care for her vehicles,and Riven respected that. 

They weren't here to do car maintenance though, and Evelynn reminded her of that. As soon as Riven was properly perched on the bench, the lashers uncoiled from her thighs and slid further down her legs. They wrapped around Riven's boots and firmly tugged on them, successfully pulling them off with ease since Riven had neglected to lace them up. With those out of the way Evelynn slid her hands around Riven's waist, hooking her thumbs into the waistband of her underwear. She simply looked Riven in the eyes and raised and eyebrow. The gesture was very casual, but Riven could read the sincerity in those golden eyes. Riven answered by bracing her hands on the bench top and lifting herself up slightly. Evelynn smiled and pulled down, removing the boxer briefs and taking the denim overalls with them. She wasn't here to play games. She knew what she wanted and was going to have it. 

"Now that those are out of the way, shall we continue?" Evelynn said, moving in again and placing her body between Riven's open thighs. 

She threaded her fingers through Riven's sweaty pale hair. Riven's new position on the bench top made her slightly taller than Evelynn, but she made it work. Riven closed her eyes and let out another low moan feeling those nails tease her scalp. She jumped in surprise when she suddenly felt Evelynn's lips on her neck, which she had left foolishly undefended by leaning her head into the hand in her hair. Evelynn languished her neck, jaw, and collarbone with kisses, making sure to leave some very obvious hickeys that would show up on Riven's darker skin. Not to mention all the lipstick marks, but those were more easily removed. 

Evelynn moved on with her mouth, removing her hand from Riven's hair. Riven's disappointment from the loss of her touch was compensated by a new one. The warm soft mouth on her nipple was a welcome change, sending pleasant sensations across her skin. Evelynn would suck on her nipple, pulling it into her mouth and treating it with her teeth, before letting it go with a wet pop that left strands of saliva connected between her lips and Riven's breast. She would then blow on it, watching the flesh pebble underneath her breath in amusement before repeating the process, occasionally interrupting to place soft kisses elsewhere on her chest. She switched a few times, giving her other breast her attention as well. While Evelynn's mouth worked on her breasts, her hands wandered, squeezing Riven's breasts, ass, thighs, and hips, touching her all over except that one spot she wanted to be touched most. In the back of her mind Riven wondered if Evelynn was bothered by all the sweat and just putting up with it to be polite. 

Evelynn let go of Riven's nipple with a final pop. Riven's chest was covered in sweat, saliva, and lipstick. When she opened her eyes and looked down she noticed that not only did Evelynn's face not look like the messy makeup disaster she was expecting, but she had also pulled out a small mirror and was quickly reapplying her lipstick. When she caught Evelynn's eye she shook her head in disbelief and Evelynn merely smirked in return. 

When she was finished Evelynn tossed the mirror and lipstick over her shoulder. Riven was confused by this, watching them disappear into the shadows, which only got worse when she never heard them land on the concrete floor. Riven had her own secrets, the reminders written on her flesh with scars and a few tattoos, but she still thought the girls in the house had some really weird peculiarities. She tried not to think about it too much, especially since Evelynn started to move in again. This time though she was much lower, placing a few kisses on Riven's thighs. Riven basked in the sight for a moment, enjoying each kiss as Evelynn got closer to that sweet spot. She had a sudden moment of clarity though and her hands which had been gripping the bench for support shot out and covered her shame. This gave Evelynn a bit of a shock, and she paused her ministrations to look up at her. 

"Are you okay? We can stop if you want," Evelynn said, her voice soft with genuine concern. 

Riven sat there squirming. A blush could be seen spread across her cheeks and she avoided looking Evelynn in the eyes. 

"Darling? Are you okay?" 

Riven relented and looked Evelynn in the eyes before replying. 

"It's just…I've been working out in the sun all day and I'm all sweaty, so it probably…smells...bad…"

Evelynn blinked a few times, trying to process what she had heard. When it finally registered in her brain she broke out into a laughing fit. She tried to stifle her laughter with her hand, but Riven was already turning even redder and pouting. 

"Hey! It's not that funny."

Evelynn's laughter subsided but there was still a huge grin plastered on her face. 

"I'm sorry darling. I just didn't think that would be something you would be upset about," Evelynn said, trying to placate her companion, "I think you smell fine darling. I have no problem with it, but if you would rather we just stop here…"

Riven maintained her glower for a few more seconds before relenting and pulling her hands away. She settled back into her original position, spreading her legs a little wider to get her point across. 

"Hmmm, that's what I thought."

Evelynn resumed lavishing Riven's thighs with her mouth, taking her time to reach her destination. When she finally got there she took in the view, humming with interest at the fuzzy white hair that trailed upwards towards Riven's abdomen. 

"It is white. Ahri owes me some money." 

Riven let that one go, not wanting to interrupt the mood again when Evelynn's breath was caressing her labia. Her gaze was locked on to Evelynn as she ran her tongue up Riven's pussy, pausing to suck on her clit when she reached the top. Riven groaned and rolled her hips forward into Evelynn's warm mouth. Evelynn hummed again and started building a rhythm, alternating between long broad licks, sucking on her clit, and dipping into Riven's wet entrance to tease the flesh inside. She had been slick with sweat and arousal before but now Riven was dripping with fluids. A mixture of sweat, saliva, and Riven's own arousal coated her crotch and stained the bench she was sitting on, with an added tint from Evelynn's lipstick. When Evelynn would pull away to reposition she could see it dripping down her chin as well, a few drops landing in her cleavage. 

Evelynn dove in again and Riven could feel herself getting close as those soft lips placed soft kisses on her clit. The languid pace that Evelynn set was a stark contrast to the rapid heartbeat hammering in Riven's chest as she quickly reached her breaking point. She was like a tightly coiled spring, ready to explode, every muscle both energized and relaxed. When her orgasm finally hit her it left her nerve tingling and her legs clamped around Evelynn's head as her body involuntarily twitched with pleasure. She felt those lips work their magic throughout her climax, prolonging her pleasure and driving her crazy. She could only take so much, though, and Riven tried to pull her hips away from Evelynn's oral onslaught, releasing the Siren from the headlock her thighs had been crushing her with. 

Evelynn backed off, letting her lover rest for a moment. She looked completely unfazed by the death grip she had been subject to, aside from the disheveled hair falling in her face and smeared makeup. She stood from her cozy spot kneeling between Riven's thighs, placing kisses upon Riven's body as she went. She got a half hearted moan out of her as she teased her nipples a bit before leaning in close to Riven's face. Riven's mind was still in a daze from her intense orgasm, and through half lidded eyes she stared directly into those golden irises as Evelynn spoke softly to her. 

"That was just the appetizer, darling. You're coming back with me to my room to become my full course meal, though." 

Riven's arms failed as she was suddenly lifted from her perch, with Evelynn effortlessly scooping her up off the bench bridal style, before they wrapped around the Siren's neck for support. That beautifully obnoxious smirk flashed across the diva's face as she spoke the last few words she would hear for the rest of the night. 

"Right now." 

As Riven was carried away by her new succubus lover, she had the sinking feeling that the air conditioner wasn't going to get fixed any time soon.


End file.
